Total Chaos
by pyrodiseasedfairy
Summary: Kagome moves and is kicked out of her band. Inuyasha’s band loses their drummer. What happens when Kagome joins Inuyasha’s band to save their drummer and get her revenge?


Total chaos

A/n: Pyrodiseasedfairy: Here's my first story, hope you enjoy it. I got the idea from a friend of mine named snow cat demon, ever hear of her? She, too, writes stories and is quite good.

**Summary:** Kagome moves and is kicked out of her band. Inuyasha's band loses their drummer. What happens when Kagome joins Inuyasha's band to save their drummer and get her revenge?

**Important:** They go to a school for youkai, hanyous, taijiyas, mikos, monks, and humans (and probably whatever else you can think of, which you should definitely tell me so I can include them).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the poems and you can't steal them!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'My first day at a new school. I bet I can get kicked out before the week is up.' Kagome thought as she looked up at her new school. Dressed in camo pants and a black shirt that said 'Does the word duh mean anything to you?' She had a small black book bag that she slung over one shoulder as she started on her way to the front door, only to get pushed to the ground

"Fuck, not again." She heard a girl say. She sat up and looked at her 'attacker' to find that she was wearing black pants with chains, and a shirt black shirt that said 'I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' in red. She had a huge boomerang strapped to her back and long brown hair. "I'll help you up, but don't expect anything else from me," She said as she extended her hand towards Kagome.

Kagome accepted the offered hand and asked, "What were you doing that had you in such a rush?"

"It's either I come here early to avoid someone, or I risk being around him all day." She explained.

"What if you didn't come to school?"

"He stalks my house, and before you even ask what would happen if I transferred schools, I already have and his parents follow mine, which means we're still in the same school." She sighed. "You're new around here aren't you?" she asked suddenly

"Ah, yeah, and I bet you I'll be kicked out in a week." Kagome replied.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can get your schedule and good luck with that." She told her.

"Why?"

"I've tried everything in the book to get kicked out of here and the worst I've gotten so far is a day of suspension." She informed her. "By the way I'm Sango, a taijiya." (For those of you, who don't know what a taijiya is, it's a demon exterminator).

"Kagome, miko, demon, and your worst nightmare." Kagome replied.

Sango laughed, "That sounds like a caption for a corny movie!"

"I know, doesn't it?" Kagome laughed with her. After they arrived at the office and Kagome received her schedule and the two girls looked at it together.

"We have English, gym, math, and lunch together. We're actually in the 12th grade math." (Just to let you all know, I'm saying that Sesshomaru is a year older than the rest of them and he's in 12th grade while all the rest of them are in 11th.)

"Brilliant, so where's homeroom?" Kagome inquired.

"Yours is right next to mine, so just follow me." Sango said. Kagome nodded and followed the taijiya.

They were both silent for a few minutes and the bell rang, signaling that everyone had to get to their homerooms, and once again, Kagome got pushed off to the side, only this time it was by some silver-haired guy who growled, "Hey, watch where your going!" and stormed off.

"Out of curiosity, does anybody else know what you are?" Sango asked slowly.

"No, and if they can't figure it out, they don't deserve to know, but that mutt is going to pay hell for that." She growled.

"Have fun with that one, here's your homeroom. See ya next period!" Sango chirped.

"Yeah, see ya." She walked into the room and looked for a seat in the back of the room, only to see one left in the very corner, right behind the guy who pushed her. She closed her eyes and her one eye began to twitch.

"Ms. Higurashi I presume?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah." She said without opening her eyes.

"Please take a seat there in the back corner please." She told Kagome.

Kagome walked back to the seat without even opening her eyes again and sat down with a plop. She reached into her book bag, took out her mp3 player and started to listen to music, but she didn't have it turned up so loud that she couldn't hear what conversations would be going on.

"Hey Miroku." The silver-hair guy said to the kid sitting next to him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He moaned as he picked his head off the desk and rubbed his eye.

"Makoto just quit the band. We need a new drummer, and quick." He said.

"How are we going to get a good drummer before the battle?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but this weekend we're going to have to have try-outs. I already started putting posters up." Inuyasha sighed.

'Inuyasha huh. I won't join but let's see what happens when I try out and you can't find a better drummer.' Kagome started to laugh out loud and Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Your face." Kagome taunted.

"Hey, you're that bitch who pushed me this morning." Inuyasha growled again.

"Excuse me, but _you're_ the one who came up behind _me_ and pushed _me_," She hissed.

"So what if I was?" He growled and stood up, slamming his hands on her desk.

Kagome mimicked him and growled, "I hate fucking hypocrites."

Their noses were practically touching when Miroku tried interjecting. "Hey, guys?"

They both turned to glare at Miroku and yell, "What?"

"Ah..." he scrambled for any words when the bell rang. "The bell rang, we should be going to our first classes." He grinned stupidly.

Kagome grabbed her bag, looked back at Inuyasha and spit at his feet before walking out of the room.

"Why that little bitch!" she heard before she ran into Sango.

"What was that all about?" She half grinned.

"Hypocrites. That's what." She said.

"Hate 'em" Sango replied.

"Here, here" Kagome agreed. "Do you know a kid by the name of Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he hangs out with the perv, why?" Sango asked

"I'm guessing Miroku's the perv?" Sango nodded. "Well any ways, how many classes would you say that we have with dog-boy?"

"Hmm, let's see. There's English, gym, lunch, and you probably have science with him. Why? What are you planning?" Sango asked, raising her one eyebrow and smirking.

"Well, for English, I was thinking something small..." she replied and continued to tell the taijiya of her plans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright class, settle down! It's time to start. Writing can be very fun, so today we will just write something, be it a poem, short story, persuasive, or other words. We will present what we wrote tomorrow." The teacher handed out pieces of paper and sat down at his desk to leave the students to their work.

After five minutes Kagome put her pencil down and Sango followed suit. The two exchanged papers to see that they both wrote poems.

Sango smiled as she read Kagomes':

Automatic, so romantic 

_Through the tears we all have fears_

_Once in a blue moon is all too soon_

_While the stars shine and light finds_

_Through the waves one starts to crave_

_The stars above will turn a dove_

_And though the trees will somehow be_

_Nothing and anything will always be something._

She wrote 'Me likey' on the paper and passed it back while Kagome read Sangos':

To see through tears 

_You can see all fears_

_Which tear you apart_

_From the inside out_

_When stars burn brightly_

_And air seems light_

_When all is quiet_

_And nothing to riot_

_You'll hear the screams_

_Convulsed from seams_

_From hence they come_

_Death will numb_

_And then you'll see_

_What fears can truly be._

Kagome wrote 'Slight dark and evil...' and passed it back to her. They both laughed silently at what they wrote, then Sango got out a clean sheet of paper, wrote something on it and passed it to Kagome.

'_When are you going to do it?' _She asked

She wrote '_I'm thinking right now.'_ Sango read it and gave her the thumbs up.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was sitting a few rows in front of her (Sango and Kagome are sitting in the very back), and flicked her finger at him. The two girls saw a small pink spark flash on his neck and he slapped his neck, thinking it was a bug. Next she did it to his arm.

He slapped his arm and they heard him say, "What the hell?" The two girls could barely hold in their laughter. This time, Kagome 'stung' his leg, his other arm and his ass.

They watched as he jumped up and screamed, "What the fuck?"

As the bell rang Kagome and Sango burst out laughing and the teacher asked Inuyasha, "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." He growled and glared at Kagome as she walked out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In science, there weren't desks with the attached seats, but tables with chairs. Without knowing it, Kagome sat right behind Inuyasha. They had a pop quiz and Kagome was the first one to turn it in, so she sat and waited for the right moment.

When Inuyasha went to turn his quiz in, he pushed the chair back just enough so Kagome could hook her feet around the legs. When he came back and went to sit down in his chair, Kagome moved it from under him and he fell on the floor. Everyone laughed at him and Kagome stood up and looked over the table at him.

"How's the weather down there?" Kagome smirked.

"Peachy, just peachy." He growled. The bell rang and Kagome skipped out of the class to gym.

As they got changed in the separate locker rooms, Kagome told Sango what she did to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha told Miroku what she did to him in both classes. Sango laughed her ass off and almost fell as they came walking out of the locker room into the gym.

Miroku, on the other hand, said, "You like her don't you?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "She's a bitch, I don't know what she is, and she's ugly."

Miroku shrugged and said, "Well, it was worth a try. You need to get over Kikyo because she was nothing but a slut."

Inuyasha just growled and turned away from him.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Separate yourselves according to race! Humans with humans, demons with demons, hanyous with hanyous, and since there aren't a lot of mikos, monks and taijiyas, you can all go together."

Kagome went to the demon group and as the teacher looked at the groups, her eyes settled on Kagome. "You there, what's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome." she said loud enough for her to hear.

"You're not demon, you belong in the human group." The teacher told her.

"Wrong." Kagome said.

"What do you mean 'wrong'? All I sense in your aura is human." The teacher said.

"I'm demon, I just locked my aura." Kagome said boredly

"How can a demon do that? Only a miko can do that." The teacher replied.

"Did occur to you that I could be both?" Kagome asked her as she let her aura loose and let her demon show. Her black hair seemed to get darker, yet lighter, if it was possible and it gained bright red streaks throughout it. Her eyes changed from a chocolate color to a weird pale, yet bright, greenish color, her incisors grew to be fangs and her nails turned to claws. She also gained leathery crimson wings with black ribs and golden highlights running through them. (Kagome is only in her humanoid demon form. Kind of like Sesshomaru in the series. She might be in her full demon form later in the story though.)

She folded her wings behind her and said, "Are you satisfied?"

"What kind of demon are you?" the teacher asked in awe.

"Well," Kagome paused to read the teachers' nametag, "Ms. Kaede, I am a fire dragon demon miko mix."

"Well, I do believe your fire dragons are even rarer than Ms. Kataha's bronze panthers. Any ways, everyone, pair up with someone not in your group and start hand to hand combat!"

Kagome flew over to where Sango was standing and said, "Partners?"

"Partners," she laughed as she ran over to one of the mats set up.

"Just be careful with the wings and I'll promise not to fly." Kagome said.

"Deal." She said, and came at Kagome with a punch. Kagome ducked and kicked Sango feet out from under her. She caught herself with her hands and flipped herself up. This time, Kagome came at Sango with a punch, but the taijiya ducked and moved behind her. She hit Kagome in between the shoulder blades with the side of her hand. (That hurts really bad if you put enough force behind it) Kagome caught herself with her hands, just like Sango, only she had to pause, then she kicked her legs up and hit Sango in the jaw. They both got up and stared at each other, then they ran at each and they both punched each other. They both fell to the ground and lay there for a minute before they started laughing.

"Good show ladies! You can stop!" Ms. Kaede smiled at them. They nodded and walked over to the bleachers to sit down.

Suddenly Kagome asked, "Who's that over there?"

Sango looked over to where she was looking. There were only two other people who were done. "Who that? That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. He's the ice prince of the school. Sometimes I can't figure out who's the bigger ass." She replied.

"No, the girl he's sitting with, who's she?" Kagome specified.

Sango looked at the girl. She had bronze hair and stormy blue cat eyes. "Oh, her name is Blade Kataha. She's the bronze panther Kaede was talking about. I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru's the only on she talks to, and I can't be sure if they even talk." She told the dragon.

"What is a bronze panther?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, apparently it's a mix of lynx, black panthers, and snow leopards that the demon council recognized as a separate race. Don't know why though." She trailed off.

"I'm gonna go stretch my wings out, kay?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a nap." As Kagome stood up Sango laid down. Kagome took a few steps toward the middle of the gym, spread her wings out and took off into the air. She kept flying towards the ceiling until she was far enough away, so as not to hit her wings off the ceiling. From there, she kept her wings flapping and hovered. She twirled her fingers in front of her and a breeze of wind came toward her, carrying two voices on it.

"Inuyasha, why not just let me play the drums?" Miroku asked.

"Because with Sesshomaru on the base guitar and me on the electric guitar, we need you on the keyboard. And besides, you don't know how to play that great and that would cost us the battle." Inuyasha said.

"What happens if I'm better than everybody who tries out?" he asked.

"Then we put you on drums and find a new keyboard player." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, me and Sesshomaru decided that whoever shows up has to try out before they can leave" Miroku told the hanyou.

"Why the hell did you decide on that?" he grunted.

"Because you usually turn down everyone that you don't like, that's why!" Miroku growled at him.

"It was only because I already knew they couldn't play!" Inuyasha defended.

"Right."

"Feh."

Kagome almost fell because she started to laugh so hard, but instead, she chose to dive straight for the floor. The people who were still in the gym watched her with wide eye astonishment. Right when she was about to hit the floor, she pulled up out of her dive, folded her wings, and landed on her feet.

She stood up and said to herself, "Man I love doing that."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The week did not go by quick enough for Kagome. Sure she had fun pulling pranks on dog-boy, but she had never had anyone pull the pranks on _her_. _Somehow_, she managed to gain a new nickname too. Dog-boy now calls her Sparky.

She could hardly sleep during the whole week, but when it came to Friday night, she didn't sleep at all. She was too excited to find out what would happen tomorrow at the try-outs.

Finally she grew tired, but she couldn't sleep, so she said, "Screw this!" and put on her headphones, and blasted some music. She laid down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Souta walked passed by his sisters' room on his way to the bathroom and just happened to hear music playing. He peeked into her room to find her still sleeping.

'Isn't she supposed to be somewhere today?' he thought as he walked over to her bedside and poked her shoulder. She didn't move at all. He tried shaking her awake, but with no results.

"I hope you know what I'm about to do is strictly last resort." He mumbled to her still form. He slid the one side of the headphones off her ear and still she didn't move.

He took a deep breath, leaned in toward her ear and screamed, "HEY KAGOME!" He stepped back, but not in time when Kagome sat up quickly and the two hit their heads together.

"Ah!" Kagome grabbed her head and said, "What the hell? Souta, you had better have a good reason for this!"

"God, I try to do a good deed and I get my head bitten off! It's 9:30 and I thought you had to be somewhere today. Jeez," he walked out of the room rubbing his head.

Kagome sat there for a minute before everything sank in. "Shit! The try-outs are in half an hour!" She flew out of bed and ran to her closet. She grabbed some black pants with chains, and a camo shirt that said 'Ha! Ha! I see you...but you can't see me!' She dressed quickly and let her demon nature show through, but this time she hid her wings. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a leather jacket from off a chair in her room. She took the keys off of her nightstand and ran down the steps. "Bye guys! I'll be back later!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

She ran into her garage and grabbed the helmet off of the Kawasaki motorcycle in there. (Alright, I don't know much about motorcycles other than the fact that they have two wheels, they go fast, and their really cool...yeah, not much knowledge, so if anybody wants to inform me, feel free. But I'm not going to say anything other than Kagome rides a Kawasaki motorcycle.) She got on the bike turned it on and sped off to her destination. The Tashio Mansion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why the fuck are we having the try-outs so fucking early?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Ask Ice Prince over there." Miroku said, still clearly trying to sleep.

"If they can make it to early try-outs, they should be able to make anything." He said plainly.

"Fine, bring in the first penguin." Miroku grumbled.

"Wait...what about puffins? I thought...never mind" Inuyasha said, only half awake.

"Ha, ha, look at the idiot!" Kagome walked in the room and laughed at the two trying to sleep. "I come here thinking I'm late, but here I'm early, and better yet I find two of the band members almost comatose. That's sad!" Kagome laughed again.

"What are you doing here, and how'd you find out where I lived?" Inuyasha growled.

"Duh, I'm here for the try-outs." Kagome took out her drumsticks and twirled them around. "And are you stupid or something? You put the address on the poster. Hey, can we get this over with? I have to be somewhere at one."

"Where?" Miroku asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I decided to go see how my old band is doing."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting a girl join!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, I don't plan on joining. I just want to see your face when you can't find anyone better." Kagome sneered and sat down at the drums that were set up.

The three guys got in their places as Inuyasha said, "Fine, just try to keep up with us!" They started playing a song and Kagome kept up with the tempo when the sped it up or slowed it down. Then Kagome decided to change the tempo on the boys and they followed her lead, then the song ended.

"Please write down your house or cell phone number and we'll call you if you've made it." Sesshomaru said while handing Kagome a piece of paper.

"Sure." She finished writing her number, then said, "I'm outa here."

The boys looked at each other and Miroku said, "Damn she was good."

"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked back over to the chair he was in before and growled, "Bring on the next guinea pig."

Miroku sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

They tested people until one that afternoon and they didn't find anyone better than fire dragon. When Inuyasha went to get drinks for every one Miroku asked Sesshomaru, "How do you suggest we get her to join?"

"We go up to her in school, you go up to her, tell her she's in. If she refuses, we kidnap her and blackmail her." He responded quickly.

"Me, why me?" Miroku complained.

"Because I'll be hidden and I'll do the kidnapping." Sesshomaru told him quietly as Inuyasha came back into the room.

"Wait, who are we kidnapping?" he handed the drinks to them.

"Yo mama." Miroku sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome walked into a cafe where she knew her old band would be hanging in. She looked around and found the band sitting at the usual table.

"Oh, look who it is Yura." A girl with short brown hair informed another girl who had short black hair.

"Oh please. You're not even gone for a week and a half and you come running back to us." Yura looked at Kagome while she said this.

"I can see you're doing fine." Kagome growled.

"Kagome! Why'd you leave me with these whores?" Yelled a voice. Kagome turned around to see a girl, shorter than her, with shoulder-length hair that was half pulled up into a messy ponytail on the side of her head.

"Rin!" Kagome hugged the girl. "I wouldn't have left you if I didn't have to. Where's your drummer boy?" Kagome asked Yura.

"He's at home sleeping." She giggled. "I must have pushed him a little too much last night."

Kagome and Rin practically gagged. "That's too much information!" they yelled.

"So Kagome, did you get any new friends yet, or are you playing 'lone wolf' again?" Eri asked.

"For your information I have friends, enemies, and a new band." Kagome said. 'I guess I've changed my mind...' Kagome thought slowly.

"Oh, who's your new band?" Rin said.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to find out when the battle of the bands comes around. You guys are in the battle of the bands aren't you?"

"Ah, duh. Why wouldn't we be?" Yura said.

"Well, you could be too busy fucking your drummer. You know what they say. Save a drum, bang a drummer." Kagome shrugged.

"Ah, Kagome? You do realize that you're a drummer and you just said that?" Rin said hesitantly.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna let anyone that close to me for a while." She laughed. "Well, gotta go check up on some other things."

"Alright. When will I see you next?" Rin said while the two walked out to Kagome's bike.

Kagome lowered her voice. "I don't know. At the battle maybe. It's less then two weeks away. And between me and you, I'm not officially in the band yet, the try-outs were today, but I'm almost positive that I'm in."

"Are you going to tell me what band it is?" Rin whispered.

"Remember the band that had the two silver-haired guitar players and that we decided were our enemies?" Kagome asked.

Rins' eyes widened. "Total Chaos?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I told them I didn't want to join, but I figured out the only way to get back at those two is for my band to beat your band, no offense." Kagome sighed

"None taken. I'll do all I can to help you. I hate those whores, and I know Yura is controlling Makoto." Rin hissed.

"Do you think you can get him out of her grasp?" the dragon asked.

"It'll be hard, but I can do it," She replied.

"Thanks Rin! You're the best!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Alright, I am the best!" Rin giggled.

"I'll see ya when I see ya!" Kagome yelled as she drove away.

"Yeah," Rin whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sango was in her room, listening to her stereo, lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. She was bored and had nothing to do so she was lying there, thinking of nothing.

"Hey Sango, why is there a motorcycle outside your house?" a _male_ voice said from her doorway.

She sat up, screamed, and backed up to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MIROKU?" She yelled.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She grabbed her hirikostu and chased after him. He ran out of the house and down the street, thinking he got away from her, but she threw hirikostu and hit him. As her hirikostu came back, she looked over to the motorcycle and saw Kagome sitting on it with her helmet under her arm. She caught the weapon without looking.

"Um...bad time?" Kagome asked, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Not, I just got rid of some pests." Sango growled.

"You wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I was thinking, why don't we go down to the racetrack" (I do not own The Cage) Kagome said.

"Hells yeah! I haven't been there in a while, and those boys need a lesson or two about ridin'!" Sango said enthusiastically.

"Alright, get your gear and let's go." Sango nodded and ran into her house.

Five minutes later, her garage door opened and Sango came out on her own motorcycle. The way that the two girls wore their helmets, you couldn't tell if they were male or female. They both sped off towards the track.

When they got there, a man was standing at the entrance. "Watching or racing?" he asked. Kagome revved her bike and the man replied, "Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next race," but when both she and Sango pulled out a wad of cash he immediately said, "Oh, looky here, there seems to be two open spots left, but I need names now."

Kagome decided to use her new nickname. "Sparky."

Sango, on the other hand, decided to try out a new nickname. "Crimson."

The man stepped aside so they could find their places on the track. There were a lot of people in the stands, but there were only four others on the track.

They got lined up as the announcer began, "In tonight's first race, there's the usual Wolf, Jewel, Puppeteer, and Fang. Also, there's two new competitors Sparky and Crimson. I don't know how much of a fight Sparky will put up, but I would be wary of Crimson, that's one wicked name! Do all the racers know the rules?" Everyone held out thumbs up. "Alright, On my mark. Get ready."

Everyone revved his or her bike.

"Get set!"

Sango and Kagome gave each other a quick nod.

"Go!"

Right before the announcer said go, the person next to Kagome, Fang she believed, knocked both her and her bike over, then sped off. Kagome growled, picked her bike up and sped off.

Sango saw what happened and when she was in the lead, she braked so hard that she was turned sideways. This gave Kagome enough time to catch up. Now everyone was in a group with Jewel in the front, but just barely. Following her, it was Kagome, Sango, fang, Puppeteer, and Wolf in that order.

When the finish line came into sight, the first three were lined up exactly, and they crossed the line like that. All of the riders dismounted, and took off their helmets. Wolf was actually a kid she saw around school, his name being Koga or something like that. Puppeteer turned out to be Yura. Rin was Jewel.

When Fang took off his helmet to reveal that he was actually Inuyasha, Kagome threw off her helmet, it bounce on the ground, as she ran at him screaming, "YOU FILTHY NO GOOD GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BASTARD!"

As soon as she finished saying that, she punched him in the face and he fell backwards. "You bitch." Was all he murmured before he blacked out.

Kagome shook her hand and said, "Now I think my hand _and_ my wrist are broken"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/n: Pyrodiseasedfairy: There you have it. I don't know how often I will be able to up date, but I will try as often as I can.


End file.
